


What If?

by crazychelseablue



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazychelseablue/pseuds/crazychelseablue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Frankie you're leaving? All the way to America?"</p><p>An all dialogue oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If?

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this. Didn't edit it. Posting it anyway.

“Frankie you’re leaving? All the way to America?”  
“Yes. I’m sorry, but I have to go.”  
“What if I told you you’re a club legend?” _What if I told you I love you?_  
“I’m sorry, but I have to go.”  
“What if I told you the fans adore you?” _What if I told you I love you?_  
“JT I’m sorry, but I have to go.”  
“What if I told you that Chelsea needs you?” _What if I told you I love you?_  
“That’s not true, John. My time is up. I have to go.”  
“What if I told you that the guys will miss you?” _What if I told you I love you?_  
“I know you will, mate, but I have to go.”  
“What if I told you that you won’t be happy there?” _What if I told you I love you?_  
“You don’t know that, John. I could be happy. That’s why I have to go.”  
“What if I told you I won’t know what to do without you?” _What if I told you I love you?_  
“I’ll miss you too. I’m so sorry, but I really have to go.”  
“What if I told you that this isn’t the only option?” _What if I told you I love you?_  
“It is, John. It is. I have to go.”  
“What if I told you you could stay here and coach?” _What if I told you I love you?_  
“I want to play. I need to play. I can’t stay here. I have to go.”  
“What if I told you that you’re killing me?” _What if I told you I love you?_  
“I’m sorry, John. I really am, but, this is it. My flight is boarding. It’s time to let go. Goodbye.”  
 _What if I told you I love you? What if I told you that with every step you take, you carry my heart farther from me? What if I told you that you are my everything? You are my sun, moon, and stars, and I don’t know how to live without you? What if I told you that every meter between us is like a knife in my heart? What if I told you that I will never give up on you? What if I told you that I will never stop loving you and I will wait until my dying breath to hear you say you love me too? What if I told you that without you by my side, I am less than a shell, I am nothing? I am dust and ash, only able to sit by and watch as I’m scattered into nothing. What if I told you I love you?_


End file.
